


“Red Sus”

by ShitBastard



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitBastard/pseuds/ShitBastard
Summary: Those 2 words ruined my whole life...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	“Red Sus”

Oxygen Low, Temperature Lowering, Death Inevitable.  
How did my life get to this point?

Well it all started 1 hour ago:

My name is Red and my crew and I was tasked to do 1 thing, keep this ship from going off track. Sounds easy right? Wrong. They informed us aliens known as Imposters are entering ships as crewmates and just destroying them from the inside, but that is just stuff they tell you to get the work done faster, right? Sadly I was proven incorrect as Purple (the only co-worker I trust here) found Green dead with a knife in his back! Terrorizing ain’t it? We only concluded that there was a Imposter on this ship! It was later in this day while me and Purple was doing the admin tasks, (by god I hate that card scanner) the alarm rang! Blue has told us they seen Cyan kill Yellow, I couldn’t believe me ears! Cyan, a guy I met only 20 minutes ago, was a imposter! We all decided to vote this traitor off to continue our mission without flaw. But then the INCIDENT happened ,I decided to split up from purple for a couple of seconds and then I looked back and BOOM! Purple was just shot by Blue! I couldn’t believe it, Cyan was innocent! Blue pressed the alarm and said the sentence that doomed me, “red sus”. And for some reason my crew decided that was proof! They voted me off into the airlock to never be seen again. And here I am now floating in space, going to die, because of that idiotic move by Blue.  
“Goodbye my not so loyal crew” I said before I froze. I’ll see you soon Purple, I’ll see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
